The Awakening of Dawn
by Fiery-Mist
Summary: PG13 for language, and more then likely future content. Dawn's a new girl who isn't sure she's prepared for Hogwarts, but the big thing is...is Hogwarts prepared for her?
1. Meeting Dawn

Chapter One - Saying Goodbye to Rindu  
  
Dawn looked wistfully outside of her window. Dusk was falling and falling quickly. The trees were slowly cloaked by a deep purple, red, and blue sky. The other children at Ridnu Orphanage were all outside playing...all except Dawn. Dawn played with a soft tendril of her dark, near jet-black hair that had obtained natural, chestnut streaks as years passed. Her eyes, which were a magnificent blue green with purple flecks looked downward from her attic room. The merry, little children had no clue that Dawn had the plans of escaping tonight. The evil, lethal headmistress didn't have any idea either. She planned on leaving at midnight, for any of the perils the real world had to offer were better then this. "Thirteen years," she thought as she sighed. "Thirteen years of what? Thirteen years of misery." She looked out to the path that would take her through the woods, and into the crude shelter she had built for this exact occasion. She didn't have to worry about anyone missing  
  
her. Her best friends were nonexistent, and her headmistress, Miss Cinor, would just say, "Oh well, it is just one less mouth to feed."  
  
Dawn chuckled to herself. One less mouth to feed, true, but that one less mouth had taken a week's worth of food. A black cat with silver and gray streaks walked into the room.  
  
"Dawn, are you sure you want to leave tonight?" Storm asked softly, and for once patiently.  
  
"Yes, Storm. What, is my precious kitten worried all of the sudden?" Dawn asked mockingly;  
  
"Of course not, it is just that something is supposed to happen tonight, and I think you are supposed to be there."  
  
"Yeah, of course. Just like something is supposed to happen every night," she responded as she picked up a brush to brush her hair. "Are you coming with me or not?"  
  
"Of course I'm coming. I'm yours, aren't I?"  
  
"Not really, you just came to me."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"If only you were human," she said with a sigh.  
  
"If I was a human I'd be as stupid, ignorant, and idle as the other humans in the orphanage."  
  
"No need to insult them, Storm Donovan II."  
  
"Noooo! I told you not to call me that! My name is Storm. Short, simple, and concise. Not Storm Donovan II!"  
  
"If you say so, my dear kitty cat."  
  
"Don't call me that either! I'm a tomcat, an alley cat, one of the toughest cats on the planet. I am not a kitty cat!"  
  
"Shh, they'll hear you," Dawn said hesitantly.  
  
"They'll just hear an angry cat hissing, yowling, and meowing rudely at you. They can't turn what I say into words."  
  
"Oh yes, I forgot."  
  
"You always forget."  
  
"Then, I suppose I'll forget to bring you with me, tonight?"  
  
"No! You can't do that! You need me!"  
  
"Yes, it will be nice to have company." Storm rolled his eyes.  
  
"I'm not company. You know that I'm your legal guardian. We went through that."  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
"You'll see."  
  
"Well, I've got to go to dinner. You want anything?"  
  
"I really don't think it wise for me to eat human table scraps." Dawn nodded and left. "Poor, little witch," Storm said carefully. I hope her uncle knows what he's done. She's a precious, little thing." He goes and sits at the window in thought. He ends up falling asleep, and he can already imagine Dawn's stay at Hogwarts. "That Draco Malfoy will be her nemesis for sure. He doesn't get along with anyone except Crabbe and Goyle," Storm muttered in his sleep.  
  
"Well, Storm Donovan, how's my little niece doing?" a tall man in dark robes said as he suddenly appeared.  
  
"Sir, she's perfectly healthy except she plans on running away from here. Tell Albus to forward the letter to the crude shelter she calls a hut."  
  
"Well, it would be easier this way for that ninny they call a headmistress to get over her, and there will be less commotion about a witch in an orphanage."  
  
"If you say so, Sir."  
  
"You do know that you belong to her, and you were assigned to be hers since the day you were born."  
  
"Yes, I'm well aware of that. No one will let me forget. How do you think it'll be since she has to skip several years? Her powers are obviously much more advanced then the first years. Just yesterday she made that jerk, Roger, fall down a flight of stairs by just wishing it. She'll certainly pass Professor Mc Gonnagal's class. She's already changed seven things, including me into a mouse...she isn't aware of the fact that she did it, but it was accomplished."  
  
"She'll be with Harry's class. The fifth years."  
  
"You mean, she'll be with Mr. Potter, the world's best warlock, Ron Weasley the, um, boy, and Hermione Granger the smartest witch ever?"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Don't you think that that is a lot of competition?"  
  
"Not at all," the warlock said with a wry smile. "Not at all. I'd best be going. Keep an eye on Dawn, and make sure she gets to the hut safely."  
  
"Are you sure it will be all right for a thirteen year old to be with a bunch of fifteen year olds?"  
  
"Of course. I already spoke to Albus about it. He said it would be fine." The warlock winked at Storm and was gone.  
  
"Must he do that?"  
  
"Must who do what?" Dawn asked as she walked in.  
  
"Oh, sorry. I was thinking of some previous piece of literature."  
  
"If you say so Donovan."  
  
"MY NAME IS STORM!!!"  
  
"Of course it is," Dawn teased.  
  
"Why don't we leave a couple of hours early? It'll be nicer that way."  
  
"Are you sure, Storm?"  
  
"Yes, I'm positive."  
  
"You certainly are a fickle cat. First you said we shouldn't go and now you say we should go as soon as possible."  
  
"I am not fickle."  
  
"If you say so. Let's go, then. I'm already packed. Do you have anything that you want to bring?"  
  
"I have nothing to carry except memories, now Dawn, let's go."  
  
Dawn slowly and carefully walked to the window. She opened it even slower then she had walked to it. A sudden gust of wind came and nearly scared her out of her wits. Storm leaped onto the windowsill and measured the distance to a near-by tree branch. He raced down the tree as though he was racing against time. Dawn gulped. She reached out and got a firm grip on the tree branch. She pulled herself upward and released herself from the windowsill. She panted as she realized that the only thing keeping her from a gory death was a stupid tree branch. She brought her legs up so that she was in an upside down position.  
  
"You look like a monkey, Dawn."  
  
"You look like dog food, Storm." Storm sniffed at the insult. She swung herself around so that way she was on the branch in an upright position. She searched the tree for footholds, and she found a pretty good one. She gently placed her left foot there, and she slid down the tree with her arms holding on to various branches just in case her feet should give way. When she finally reached the ground she sighed contentedly. Cat and human raced side by side into the wood unnoticed.  
  
"Good bye Rindu, thanks for everything," Dawn whispered. They got to Dawn's "shelter". 


	2. Facts Before Continuing With Chapter Two

Okay, I really don't like having to write the same thing more then once, so I'm putting the disclaimer and the summary on the same page. I hope you honestly don't mind. Ready?  
  
DISCLAIMER!!!  
  
  
  
Anything you recognize from Harry Potter, like, Hogwarts, Dumbledore, the Giant Squid, etc., those aren't mine. They belong to J.K. Rowling. You know? Of course you do.  
  
I know I'm not the best author in the world, but you must know that I'm only thirteen. I change my mind a lot and my story line will change after a while.  
  
My story has some pretty foul language, but I constantly use some pretty foul language, so…  
  
I alter my characters personalities and features every once in a while for my own personal amusement  
  
I hope you enjoy the story  
  
SUMMARY!!!  
  
I'm not completely positive what the story is about, but I know this…  
  
A new girl Dawn comes to Hogwarts. She's almost too perfect to be real, and she's powerful enough to be wanted by the Dark Lord, but there's a new guy in town to make the Dark Lord look like a kitten.  
  
It'll slowly turn itself into a romance novel.  
  
It is going to be a rather long story.  
  
I don't know who I'm going to put Dawn with. I think I'm going to make it Draco and Hermione, though. I can change it at any point in time though because guess what!? I'm the author. Okay, if you still want to read it, go ahead. 


	3. The REAL Chapter Two

Chapter II - A Letter from a School Far, Far Away  
  
Dawn walked into her stone, wood, and foliage makeshift home.  
  
"Are you sure that thing is safe?" Storm asked before taking a slow step into it.  
  
"I won't dignify that with a response."  
  
"You just did. So, is there anyone you are going to miss at the orphanage?"  
  
"Kindina."  
  
"Kindina? Why?"  
  
"I don't know. She just seemed really nice."  
  
"Yeah, that's why she teased you with all the rest." Dawn looked down at the ground and allowed her hair to mask her face.  
  
"Storm, stop it. I don't want to talk about that anymore."  
  
"We don't have to talk about it any more because, look." Storm points to an envelope lying on a piece of wood that is to serve as a table.  
  
"Storm, did you write me a letter? How sweet." Storm rolled his eyes.  
  
"Of course I didn't write you a letter. I can't write. I don't have thumbs, remember."  
  
"Well, since you can talk..."  
  
"You can talk to any animal of your choice, you know."  
  
"I didn't know."  
  
"Oh, well, that changes things. Go read your letter!"  
  
"Who's it from?"  
  
"It is from someone, now go read it!"  
  
"Storm Donovan, don't yell at me!"  
  
"Well, read the letter!"  
  
"Well, who's it from! And why are you grinning like a Cheshire cat!"  
  
"I'm not telling until you read the letter!"  
  
"Stop yelling at me!" Storm sighs and goes over to the letter and drops it in Dawn's lap. The envelope says: To Miss Dawn S. Carvian in[DEL: the Attic Room of Rindu Orphanage :DEL] the Wood in Hut Number 1. "What kind of a joke is this, Storm?"  
  
"No joke, now open it." She lifts the flap gently. Three sheets of paper fall out. The first one says:  
  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)  
  
Dear Miss Carvian,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
"Excuse me, Storm, what is this?"  
  
"Dawn, don't you understand? You are a witch."  
  
"No, I'm not. I can't be. I can't get any of that stuff that I need for the school anyway. I don't have any cash."  
  
"You don't need cash. You've got an uncle and he has cash."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Look, little witch girl. You are a witch. How else would you be able to talk to me, then again, a lot of wizards and witches can't talk to animals, but you are special. You may not know it, but yesterday when you said I'd be a better mouse then I am a cat, you turned me into a mouse. Your uncle had to fix me."  
  
"I have an uncle, and yet, I lived in a wicked orphanage my whole life?"  
  
"Doesn't matter. We have to go get you an owl. C'mon." Dawn looked at Storm in disbelief. Storm ignored her and raced off into the wood to find an owl. Dawn makes a move to follow Storm but her eyes drift upon the other two sheets of paper.  
  
"I'm not a witch," she began to mutter to herself over and over." She scanned over the second sheet of paper, it said:  
  
Uniform  
  
Fifth year students will require  
  
Three sets of either black, lavender, green, or blue work robes  
  
One plain pointed (black) hat for day wears  
  
One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
  
One cloak (black or lavender with silver, blue, or black fastenings)  
  
One pair of dress robes  
  
Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry nametags  
  
Course books  
  
All students should have a copy of the following  
  
Complex and Intricate Book of Spells  
  
By, Will Hexu  
  
History of Magic, Hogwarts, and Witches  
  
By, Mem Ories  
  
Theoretically Magical  
  
By, Sucha Ham  
  
Transfiguration for Dummies  
  
By, Gen I. Us  
  
Magical Herbs, Plants, Fungi, and Protoplasm  
  
By, Professor Flagellum  
  
Potions, Spells, and Things  
  
By, Don T. Touch  
  
Magnificent Beasts  
  
By, Isaw A. Werewolf  
  
The Dark Forces: Guide Two  
  
By, B. C. Areful  
  
Other Equipment  
  
1 wand  
  
1 cauldron (silver, medium)  
  
1 set of glass or crystal phials  
  
1 telescope  
  
1 set of silver scales  
  
1 broomstick  
  
Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad OR two of the above choices  
  
"I'll just bring Storm so he knows that I don't appreciate his joke," Dawn muttered to herself. "Where does he plan on getting all of this?"  
  
She looked at the third sheet of paper. It said:  
  
Dear Dawn,  
  
This isn't a bad joke. This is all quite real. Because you are older then the average first years, and your level of magic is quite advanced for your age you will be placed with the fifth years. You will follow the first years to the Sorting Hat, and then you will join your class. You are to try your best, unless you would like to be placed with the second years. Good luck and best wishes. You are allowed to fly, which is a good thing. Your uncle will meet you at the edge of the wood in three days time. He will take you shopping for your supplies. Take your cat, Storm Donovan the Second, with you. I am looking forward to seeing you, as I am looking forward to seeing all of my students. You will be a thirteen-year-old amongst fifteen-year-olds. You get to skip a lot of things, and you must ask for your uncle's permission to go to Hogsmeade. I wish thee well, and I must say good-bye now.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Your Headmaster,  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
"Yeah, right," Dawn said as Storm walked in with an owl gently clasped between his teeth.  
  
"Hey! Lemme go! You mean ol' putty cat! I've heard stories about your type! Get offa me! Lemme go!" the owl shrieked.  
  
"Storm Donovan! I can't believe you'd do something like that. Taking a poor, baby owl as part of your joke. Look at this. Drop him in my hand this instant!" Dawn outstretched her hand. Storm spit the squirming bird out into her hand. "Oh, you poor little fledgling. Are you all right?"  
  
"Yeah, thanks lady. One mean cat. Took me right offa my prey."  
  
"Baby owls can't hunt."  
  
"I'm no baby. I'm a pygmy owl."  
  
"Oh. What's your name?"  
  
"Soar, and you?"  
  
"I'm Dawn. That is Storm," Dawn said with a dirty look in Storm's direction. Storm shrugged. Storm went to Dawn's bag and ripped a sheet of paper from her diary, and took a pen.  
  
"Just write Dumbledore telling him you are going to school."  
  
"I don't see why I should work for a joke."  
  
"It's not a joke!"  
  
"Fine, I'll play along with your game." Dawn took the paper from Storm and then she took the pen. In her nicest handwriting she wrote:  
  
Dear "Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall",  
  
I am quite eager to attend your school. I shall be there on the first of September as directed. Thank you for accepting me. Goodbye.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Dawn  
  
"Happy, Storm?"  
  
"Nope, now you have to give it to that stupid ball of feathers."  
  
"STORM DONOVAN! I WILL NOT TOLERATE YOU TEASING SOMETHING THAT YOU KIDNAPPED!" Dawn yelled.  
  
"Fine, give it to the owl, and tell him to take it to Hogwarts," Storm practically spit out.  
  
"Will you play along with our little game, and take this `letter' to Hogwarts?"  
  
"Most certainly," Soar replied. Soar grasped the letter with his talons and flew outside with the letter.  
  
"Storm, I'm getting tired. I'll see you in the morning, okay?"  
  
"Yes, mistress." *Dawn sighs and makes herself comfortable in a corner of her new "home". 


	4. Chapter Three: Diagon Alley

Chapter III - Three Days Later  
  
After two days of "roughing it" and living off of the land, Dawn and Storm found themselves to be capable of many things. They found out that they could hunt, make their own clothes, fish, and basically live on their own.  
  
"Well, today is the third day since you got the letter. Let's go, Dawn," Storm said quietly.  
  
"Go where?"  
  
"Didn't you read the last letter?"  
  
"Yeah, I read all three."  
  
"Well, you must remember that we are meeting your uncle."  
  
"Oh, yeah, that. Must we really go and see my fake uncle?"  
  
"Am I really that bad at being an uncle?" a tall, dark stranger said as he walked in.  
  
"You are not my uncle. This joke can stop any minute now."  
  
"Who do you think is joking, Dawn Sylvia Carvian?"  
  
"What? As far as I know, my name is just Dawn."  
  
"But when you just say Dawn, it sounds like Don, that is why your name is Dawn Sylvia. Yes, two first names."  
  
"Excuse me, but who are you?"  
  
"Count Jirn Carvian."  
  
"Yup, when you said you didn't have any cash you should be warned that your uncle has tons of it," Storm chuckled.  
  
"You know that isn't true, Storm," the Count said warily. "I am wealthy, but I would rather be known for my wealth in knowledge then my wealth in gold."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Excuse me again, Count Jirn, but why'd you let me stay in an orphanage for thirteen years if you are my uncle?"  
  
"Well, in your parents will it said I was not to have contact with you until it was time for your schooling."  
  
"Queer, now, explain this sick joke." The Count shakes his head whilst Storm laughs.  
  
"Let us go shopping. Gringotts awaits!"  
  
"Gringotts! Gringotts! What on Earth?"  
  
"It's in London." Dawn rolled her eyes.  
  
"Fine, take me to `Gringotts'."  
  
"Gladly. If you will, Storm Donovan."  
  
"Yes, Sir." Storm circled them twice and they found themselves in front of a massive building.  
  
"What! Where are we?" Dawn asked. She was obviously shocked.  
  
"Calm down, my dear. We are getting the money for your supplies, may I please borrow the list you have in your pocket?"  
  
"How'd you know I had it in my pocket?" Dawn asked as she was overwhelmed by a sudden curiosity.  
  
"Because, I have something in my glasses so I can see through certain things." Dawn's hands instantly crossed in front of her chest. The count laughed.  
  
"I have no interest in what is under clothing," he said between laughs. Dawn quickly reached into her pocket, gave him the paper, and let her arms recross themselves. "This will cost quite a pretty knut."  
  
"Knut?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Well, a knut is a type of wizard money...I guess it has the value of a nickel or a penny or maybe in between the two," Storm answered.  
  
"You know what? Let's skip Gringotts. I'll use credit," Count Jirn said with conviction. "Besides, goblins creep me out."  
  
"Goblins?" Dawn asked with a gulp.  
  
"Yeah, that's what guards the money."  
  
"Why don't we just go get the supplies?" Dawn asked.  
  
"First, let's get you a wand. To Mr. Ollivander's we go. While you get your wand, we'll get the rest of your supplies. Storm, you stay with her."  
  
"Yes sir." Count Join began to walk off with the list, while Storm led Dawn away for her wand. They reached Mr. Ollivander's store after about an hour.  
  
"I thought cats had a good sense of direction," Dawn complained.  
  
"I thought witches were polite."  
  
"I'll race you," Dawn said to the now weary kitten.  
  
"Yeah, sure." They raced down the lane with Dawn in the lead until she ran into someone.  
  
"I'm sorry, sir. I didn't mean to-" Dawn sputtered.  
  
"No, it is quite all right," the stranger replied politely. "Where's the fire?"  
  
"No fire. Storm and I were racing and, where's Storm?" Dawn looked around frantically for her cat. "Um, excuse me, sir, can you please take a step to the left...I don't believe you've ever had an angry cat about to jump on you." The stranger moved, and his already tousled hair looked even more disheveled. A second after he moved a very angry Storm jumped in his spot.  
  
"Are you okay, milady?" Storm asked.  
  
"Yeah, Storm I'm okay, how are you?" The stranger began to watch them intently, not even noticing his two best friends coming in.  
  
"I'm fine, thanks...I would apologize to Harry if I were you, though."  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Yes?" the boy answered. "How'd you know my name? I don't believe we've met...oh yeah, it has to do with Voldemort doesn't it? You don't want an autograph, do you? I really don't need to see another-"  
  
"Autograph? Of course not! I've never seen you before in my life, and I have no idea why I had to run into someone who apparently seems to be so full of himself. Storm just said that I'd best apologize to Harry. I have no idea who you are or what you are about," Dawn responded angrily.  
  
"Ooh, she's got you good," the redheaded boy said.  
  
"Who are you?" Dawn asked backing away from the crowd. "Storm come here, please." Storm walks in between the trio and Dawn lazily and lies down. "You are a great help."  
  
"I'm Ron. Ron Weasley. Who are you?"  
  
"According to my uncle I am Dawn Sylvia Carvian. According to what I've known all my life I'm simply to be known as Dawn."  
  
"According to your uncle?" a girl with mousy brown hair asked as she steps into the middle of the conversation.  
  
"Can any of you speak cat? I'm sure Storm can explain this light-years better then I can."  
  
"We cannot speak cat. It's a rare talent to be able to speak to any animals," the girl said.  
  
"Hey! Harry can talk to snakes," Ron said.  
  
"True..."  
  
"Can you talk to animals?" Harry asked Dawn gently.  
  
"I've only tried talking to two, but yes, I can..." Dawn said while looking down. "I'm sorry I knocked you down, Harry. I'd best be going. Um, pleasure meeting the three of you." She turned to go, but Hermione put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"C'mon. Stay with us. We've just finished getting our supplies, and so you know, I'm Hermione."  
  
"Okay, but I have to get a-a wand. We were looking for Ollivander's. That's where my uncle told us to go, but Storm got lost and-"  
  
"We'll be glad to take you," Hermione cut in.  
  
"Aren't you a little too old to go shopping for a wand for the first time?" Ron asked.  
  
"RON!" Hermione and Harry shrieked at the same time.  
  
"Well, I was curious."  
  
"Curiosity killed the cat," Hermione said tauntingly. Storm yowled, hissed, and spit at Hermione.  
  
"Excuse me, Hermione, Storm isn't particularly fond of that phrase."  
  
"Yes, I'm sorry," Hermione said apologetically.  
  
"Cute cat," Harry said half sarcastically half truthfully. Storm purred at the compliment.  
  
"Well, about you and the wand..." Ron interrupted.  
  
"Um, I'm starting late, I guess. I forgot what the letter said exactly..." Dawn fished into her pocket and retrieved the third letter. She gave it to Hermione.  
  
"Wow, Dawn, I'm impressed."  
  
"Lemme see!" Ron said jealously. Hermione handed over the letter before Ron practically ripped it in half. "Wow! You'll be in our class! Congrats, kiddo."  
  
"May I see it?" Harry asked unsure of what to expect. Ron handed over the letter.  
  
"Hmm, you have to start your journey with the first years and pass five levels in one day. Good luck," Harry said thoughtfully.  
  
"Hmm, you are all older then me, though. I'll probably have trouble keeping up, except that in the human world, I learned to do this..."Dawn points at a tree branch, and it turns into a bird.  
  
"Professor McGonagall will LOVE you!" Hermione shrieked, "Well, let's go get your wand before your uncle gets too worried."  
  
"One second, Hermione." Dawn walks over to the soaring bird. "Come here, little one. You shouldn't be doing that." The bird lands on her shoulder. "Yes, little one. You may as well come with us. I don't think you want to go back to being a tree branch, do you?"  
  
"Of course not!" the bird lets out a shrill cry.  
  
"I think I'll call you Shrill. Okay, now we can go to Ollivander's." Ron, Hermione, and Harry stare at her in disbelief. Dawn begins to walk to Ollivander's. Storm trails after her.  
  
"Are you sure it wise to keep a bird? They taste delicious. They taste very good. They don't make very good pets either..." Storm began.  
  
"Don't you dare make any plans for eating this bird you mean, mean kitten. You are going to behave, do you understand?" Storm nodded.  
  
"You mean, you can actually tell them what to do?" Ron asked.  
  
"Well, yes, I guess..." Dawn said. She walked through the door into Ollivander's.  
  
"Well, hello Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger! How are your wands doing? Oh, it looks like a new face. What might your name be?"  
  
"I'm Diana Carvian."  
  
"Oh, part of the Carvian clan? Your uncle had dragon scale and made of oak. Yes, if I'm correct, and I always am, it was eleven inches long. Okay, so you are here for your first wand? A little old for a wand, if I do say so myself, but you'll live. Let's see. We'll start you off with cherry wood and unicorn's tail. Or perhaps cherry wood and pixie wings. Or perhaps..."  
  
"Excuse me, Mr. Ollivander, I'm sorry to interrupt but my uncle is probably waiting for me and we must hurry."  
  
"Now she's done it," Ron whispered to Harry and Hermione.  
  
"There is no rushing in the figuring of wands!" Mr. Ollivander exclaimed. "We must select carefully and the wand must choose the warlock or witch. Now, are you ready!"  
  
"Yes sir," Dawn said nervously.  
  
"Well, first we'll try the cherry wood with unicorn's tail. Perfect for spells and such." He handed over a pretty, little wand. "Give it a shake." Dawn nervously shook the wand. Nothing happened. "No, no, no. We'll try this one." He gave her a new wand. She shook it and nothing happened again. "No, that's not right either." They went through about thirty more wands. "Try this one, it is a rare kind. One of our few with more then one magical creatures involved, but the simplistic ones don't seem to work with you. This one has two drops of dragon's blood, one drop of centaur's blood, and unicorn tail. All encased in elm. Perfect for transfiguration, spells, and a couple of other things. Exactly five and a half inches." He handed Dawn the wand. She hesitated before she took it. "Give it a wave." She shook it gently, and sparks went flying everywhere. "Well, you are a special, little, witch aren't you? All of that can be placed into the dark arts very easily; you'd best be  
  
careful little one. Your uncle would never allow you to turn to the dark side, though. Nor would your little friends. Especially the sleeping Mr. Potter." Ron, Hermione, and Dawn laughed.  
  
"What's so funny?" Harry asked as he shook himself awake.  
  
"You are `Mr. Potter'," Ron said while mocking Harry.  
  
"How much will this be, Mr. Ollivander?" Dawn asked.  
  
"I'll just add it to your uncle's tab."  
  
"Thank you. Um, I guess we'd best be going?"  
  
"Yes, yes, of course." Dawn put out a hand for Mr. Ollivander to shake, and he took it.  
  
"I'll be seeing you later, right?"  
  
"Probably not. Knowing your uncle, he got the supplies for you."  
  
"How'd you-"  
  
"Everyone that is older then seventeen knows your uncle and knows him well."  
  
"Ya mean that even Percy knows who he is?"  
  
"Yes," Mr. Ollivander said patiently.  
  
"That Ron's a dimwit," Storm muttered.  
  
"Storm! Shhh, he'll hear you!" Dawn hissed.  
  
"Who'll hear what?" Harry asked.  
  
"Storm said that-" Storm's eyes lit up as mischievous as anything. "Forget it. Oh, and Storm, now I am not so sure about bringing you to school. Do you three know of any other cats he can play with?"  
  
"Well, there's Crookshanks, my cat."  
  
"I don't trust him at school, he's already teasing people, and making everyone think I'm raving mad. You should have seen me at the-"  
  
"What?" Hermione, Harry, and Ron all asked.  
  
"The orphanage. I hope I never have to go back."  
  
"Just like me hoping never having to back to the Dursleys," Harry said thoughtfully.  
  
"The Dursleys have to be better then an orphanage." Harry laughed. "Well, thanks again Mr. Ollivander." She walked to the door, and Harry, Hermione, and Ron followed her. "What now?"  
  
"Well, you have a wand, you have a pet, we can go get ice cream," Harry suggested remembering his first time in Diagon Alley. 


	5. Meeting Malfoy

Chapter IV - Meeting Malfoy  
  
"So, Harry, will you tell me why you wanted to know whether or not I wanted your autograph when we first met?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Well, You-Know-Who killed off Harry's parents, and Harry being the only survivor of You-Know-Who's tyranny and ending it, until last year, made him pretty popular. He's famous for making You-Know-Who disappear, and even more famous for being able to escape You-Know-Who last year," Ron said trying to supply Dawn with a reasonable answer.  
  
"Um, sadly, I don't know who You-Know-Who is," Dawn said rather confused herself. Storm laughed and jumped into her lap. Another laugh echoed Storm's.  
  
"Hello Mudblood. Hello Weenie Weasley. Hello Potter. Hello, uh..." a blond warlock said as he walked in. He had cold, blue eyes, and a wry smile. He was too pale for words, and his voice had the essence of evil.  
  
"Hello, Malfoy," Harry said calmly.  
  
"Storm, get down so I can greet this newcomer." Storm crawled off, hissed at Draco, and went over to reside in Hermione's lap. Dawn got out of the chair and offered a hand to shake with Draco. Draco glanced at it, shocked, and then looked past it. "Well, you are certainly pleasant. And you would be?"  
  
"Your worst nightmare," Ron muttered.  
  
"Ron! You shouldn't say such things about people, it is so...cruel."  
  
"Dawn, I do believe we should leave. Good-bye, Draco. It hasn't been a pleasure seeing you, and it never will be," Hermione said cutting in. Storm jumped off of Hermione's lap. Hermione got up and walked out the door, and Ron followed her, his fists were balled up and ready to punch Draco. Harry was about to leave when he noticed that Dawn was studying Malfoy.  
  
"C'mon Dawn Sylvia Carvian. We'd best be going." He took her by the hand and dragged her out of the ice cream parlor.  
  
"The way you were acting, anyone would guess that you liked him."  
  
"I don't like him. He just reminded me of Roger, that's all."  
  
"Roger? An ex-boyfriend, perhaps?" Harry asked.  
  
"No, my worst enemy, but I pitied him so. He must have had a wretched life to be so mean, for anyone can have money, but very few obtain love from their families," Dawn said in a monotone voice. "I'd best go find Uncle Jirn. I'll be seeing you at school." Dawn ran off in the direction of Gringotts.  
  
"Oh look at what you've done," Storm said slowly so that their human ears could understand him. Storm ran off following Dawn.  
  
"I wonder what that was about?" Ron asked.  
  
"Well, she said that she lived in a human orphanage, but she's got an uncle. Perhaps she's mad about that. I would be mad if my parents left me in an orphanage and they were still alive," Hermione answered.  
  
"Yeah, it is like my mum and dad being alive, and leaving me with the Dursley's anyway," Harry said thoughtfully.  
  
"Yeah, and guess what Ron?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Harry's in lo-ove. He finally got over Cho, and now he's in love with Da- awn," Hermione said stressing syllables.  
  
"I am not!"  
  
"Oh, look at Mr. Defensive," Ron said as he joined Hermione's teasing.  
  
"Well, Miss Mousy Brown Hair, and Mr. Red Head if I liked her so much, wouldn't I be running after her so I could say good bye?"  
  
"Not a bad idea, Romeo," Hermione said with a laugh.  
  
"It's also not a bad idea for you to shut up, or I'll tell Professor McGonagall who got the sixth years books along with her normal ones."  
  
"YOU WOULDN'T!"  
  
"Wouldn't I?"  
  
"Boys are so immature."  
  
"I know. Bye Hermione. Mr. Weasley is over there waiting for me and Ron."  
  
"Ron and I," Hermione corrected.  
  
"Whatever." The two boys walked off, laughing and jeering, while Hermione went to greet her own parents.  
  
"Whoa, hold up," Draco said as he raced after Dawn. Dawn slowed down, and wheeled around to face him.  
  
"What do you want?" Dawn said.  
  
"Dawn, that guy is bad news," Storm said curtly.  
  
"Hush, Storm."  
  
"I hear you can talk to animals."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And I'm here to shake hands with you."  
  
"Fine, then." Dawn outstretches a hand, and Draco lifts the hand up to his lips. Dawn quickly draws it back, and Draco bows.  
  
"Do I know you?" Dawn asked.  
  
"You will soon enough."  
  
"Well, it doesn't matter. I have to find my uncle."  
  
"I'll help you." Storm rolls his eyes.  
  
"Excuse me, Draco Malfoy, but Harry, Hermione, and Ron don't seem to be particularly fond of you, and they are currently my friends."  
  
"That's not reasonable. I can get you what ever you want."  
  
"I think I'd rather be left alone, Draco. You bring many terrible memories. Not to be rude or anything, but you remind me of my archenemy, and I don't think I like you as even a friend. Please, just let me go without a hitch." Draco moved out of Dawn's way, and Dawn walked past him without a second glance.  
  
"May I have your phone number, anyway?"  
  
"I wouldn't give it to you even if I knew it," Dawn said as she walked away. Storm followed her, but not before circling Draco once, and spitting on his shoe. 


	6. Platform 9 3/4...You guys know the deal ...

Chapter V - Platform 9  
  
"Dawn, wake up! It is time to go!" Storm shrieked.  
  
"To go? To go where? Don't tell me Miss Cinor is making me clean up everything `cause I broke Roger's leg."  
  
"No, no. We ran away from the orphanage!"  
  
"Oh yeah, then where? And why is the stone bed soft?" Dawn asked.  
  
"You don't remember?"  
  
"I had the wildest dream. I met a guy with overly blonde hair. I think his name was Draco. I also met someone with amazing green eyes; I think his name was Harry. And there was a girl who was really patient. She had an awkward name. Oh yeah, Hermione. And there was this guy with shocking red hair, and his name was Ron. You were there. And a guy I called Uncle Jirn was there. He got my school supplies while I went for my wand. I got it from a guy named Mr. Ollivander. I don't really have magical powers, do I Storm?" Dawn's eyes pleaded with Storm for the truth. She wondered why the house was painted blue.  
  
"Dawn, you weren't dreaming. We've got a train to catch. Just get ready, and your uncle will drop us off," Storm said quickly. Dawn got up tiredly.  
  
"Why can't I hear the stream?"  
  
"Look, the bathroom is down the hall, first room at the intersection to the left." Dawn shook her head, and millions of memories flooded in.  
  
"Yes, of course it is. I'll be done in about two hours."  
  
"TWO HOURS!!!" Dawn flounced out of the room to the bathroom. She quickly got ready, and raced down the stairs. She ate breakfast and brushed her teeth. She ran to her uncle's room to shake him awake. Apparently, he lived in the mansion alone. All of this had taken an hour.  
  
"Yes, yes Dawn. You rise with the dawn and you fall with dusk. Unfortunately, dusk is in twelve hours."  
  
"Ha ha ha. Storm says it is time to go."  
  
"Go? Oh yes, of course. To Platform 9 for your schooling."  
  
"Yes, yes."  
  
"Well, I know I'm not supposed to, but I'll just use a bit of good old fashioned magic." He muttered something under his breath, and he was clean and wearing a new robe.  
  
"Can we go now?"  
  
"Yes, just call Storm and off we go. Your bags are already in the trunk."  
  
"Okay. Sto-orm! Oh, Storm Donovan!"  
  
"I told you not to call me that!"  
  
"Well, it made you come down here faster, now let's go!" Dawn said excitedly.  
  
"Wow, she's so excited about her first day of school and she has no clue what she's getting herself into."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, you've got Professor Snape to worry about, but don't worry about him until you find out that you aren't in Slytherin. Of course, you won't be in Slytherin."  
  
"What's wrong with Slytherin?" Dawn asked as she looked up at her uncle.  
  
"Well, Slytherin has people, er witches and warlocks, that go bad."  
  
"You're not serious, are you?" Count Jirn looked away.  
  
"You-Know-Who went there. HE went bad."  
  
"Who is You-Know-Who? I really don't know who You-Know-Who is."  
  
"Well, he's a murderer. He isn't the one that killed your parents, though. Your parents died because the draining spell plagued them. It kind of drains you of power, and then it takes over your blood stream. After it takes over, your blood freezes, and when the ice gets to your heart...it stops."  
  
"Oh, okay." Dawn thought of it as though she could almost remember it. She tried but nothing came up. They got into the car, and the three looked out the windows. The one that seemed most intrigued by this "car ride adventure" was Dawn.  
  
"Look at all the people."  
  
"Yes, lots of humans."  
  
"Storm Donovan, you'll tell her how to get through the barrier, right? I've got to go to a meeting. Calin thinks he's got some info on You-Know-Who's whereabouts."  
  
"Oh, then it is so important you can't drop your niece off at the Platform? The Hogwarts Express is a scary trip, are you sure-"  
  
"Yes, I have no choice, okay? If You-Know-Who comes back into power, do you know what the heck could happen to not only us, but to humans?"  
  
"Oh, true. Fine, fine. Let's go."  
  
"We're there."  
  
"Okay, Dawn, come on. We've got things to do. People to see. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and a Ron Weasley to meet."  
  
"What about Draco Malfoy?" Dawn added slowly.  
  
"Draco Malfoy! You are friends with Draco Malfoy! Storm Donovan II! I left her in your care, and you let her befriend one of the Malfoys! If you weren't meant to be her pet, I would have your head. You'd best guard her or I'll have your head!" Count Jirn yelled.  
  
"Oh, Uncle. Don't be mad at him. Draco isn't bad at all, he's just just lonely, I guess. He didn't seem to have any friends when I met him at the ice cream parlor. I can come to my own defense, you know. You certainly didn't help when I was that the orphanage," Dawn fumed. The car stopped because they were at the train station. Dawn raced out of the car in anger.  
  
"Dawn! Your bags! Wait!"  
  
"I'll get her, Sir." Storm raced after Dawn. "Dawn, if you don't stop now, I'll tell everyone a big lie and ruin your life!" Dawn stopped. "Go back, get your bags, and give your uncle a goodbye hug and/or kiss." Dawn dropped her head to end up staring at the ground. She walked back slowly. "Rush, rush. We can't miss the train." She quickened her pace, and once again ran into Harry Potter making them both fall.  
  
"I'm sorry, Harry. Twice in two days. I have to go get my things. I'm sorry about your owl, and will you tell her to stop calling me the rudest child she's ever met? Thanks. I've got to go get my bags. I'm sorry. I'll help you pick up your stuff." She helped him pick up his things quickly. "Sorry again. I must be going. See you on the train." She thrust his things at him, and when he took them from her she ran off. Harry looked at Hedwig hesitantly.  
  
"You called her the rudest child you've ever met? That was not very becoming."  
  
"I didn't know you could understand me," Hedwig said to Dawn.  
  
"Well, I can. I suppose I'll see you next time I see Harry."  
  
"Yes, of course."  
  
"Hurry, hurry," Storm said.  
  
"Ugh! Another cat! I remember my problems with Crookshanks. Not another one!!!"  
  
"Well, goodbye Hedwig."  
  
"Goodbye, Rude One." Dawn continued toward her uncle's car.  
  
"I don't remember running this much, Storm."  
  
"Well, you can run pretty fast. Perhaps they'll let you join the Quidditch team."  
  
"Quidditch?"  
  
"I'll explain later." They FINALLY reached the car.  
  
"Sorry, Uncle Jirn. I'll take my bags now." She gave her uncle a hug before he opened the trunk. She took out her bags and a cage. "Um, I don't think I'll be needing the cage."  
  
"Are you sure of that?" Count Jirn asked.  
  
"I'm positive. No animal should be caged."  
  
"Fine, then leave it."  
  
"Thank you Uncle. I'd best be going."  
  
"So should I." Dawn gave her uncle another quick hug and then ran off with her bags. Storm ran after her as fast as he could. They made it to the station quickly.  
  
"So, how do I get into the Hogwarts Express?"  
  
"Well, it isn't right for a cat to explain it..."  
  
"Then how am I-"  
  
"Hey Dawn!" Hermione called.  
  
"Hi, Hermione. How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine, thank you, and you?"  
  
"I'm fine, thanks. Um, how do you get past the barrier?"  
  
"I'll take you through. I heard you ran into Harry again?"  
  
"Well, yes."  
  
"No matter, just watch your step. You don't want to run into Draco, do you?"  
  
"He's not that bad," Dawn replied as she thought about the kiss. "He's just lonely."  
  
"He's brainwashed you, hasn't he?"  
  
"I don't know. I just don't know."  
  
"Well, it doesn't matter. You'll hate him soon enough. Let's go. First, you have to walk up to the place between Platform 10 and Platform 9. Don't be scared, see?" Dawn watched closely. It looked as though the barrier engulfed her. Dawn worked hard to control herself. She walked into it and let the barrier engulf her, too.  
  
"Well, well, Miss I-Don't-Know-How-To-Get-Past-The-Barrier, you made it and you made it alive." Dawn ended up laughing, Storm and Hermione ended up joining her.  
  
"Well, that's true. What're we supposed to do?"  
  
"When we are almost there you change into your robes."  
  
"Robes?"  
  
"Yeah, I got black ones because I may as well act normal."  
  
"I have no clue what my uncle got me. The only thing I got was my wand." Hermione laughed. Hermione studied her new friend. She seemed to be about 5'5. She had the most amazing eyes, when she was brave enough to show them to people. Her hair was long and it often masked her face, although unlike Hermione's, Dawn's hair was silky not mousy. Her skin wasn't pale, but it wasn't especially tan either. She's a pretty person. If I could judge people, I would say that she's prettier then Cho. I really would like to see how many people fall for her.  
  
"Hellooooooooo, is anybody home? Hermione wake up!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, Hermione, we've been trying to bring you back to Earth for the past seven minutes," Harry said abruptly.  
  
"I'm here, you pompous rats. Where's Dawn?"  
  
"She fell asleep a while ago. She kind of gave up on bringing you back to Earth," Ron said cruelly.  
  
"Do you remember, that day, when the cat actually spoke to us?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes, I remember," Hermione, replied.  
  
"I remember," Ron said.  
  
"Do you think he's some sort of familiar?" Harry asked.  
  
"No, I think she's just an animal person. I wonder what she did with Shrill," Hermione said pensively.  
  
"I let him go with a flock of wild birds," Dawn answered as she awakened.  
  
"Oh," Hermione said suddenly.  
  
"What awakened thee?" Ron asked.  
  
"A certain Storm Donovan II."  
  
"Wow! Her cat even has a last name." Everyone rolled his or her eyes.  
  
"Um, if the males in this room, and that includes you, Storm, would leave for just a moment, I'd like to know what my uncle got me," Dawn said as nicely as she could.  
  
"Sheesh, I stick with you for two years and you send me off because of your feminine hygiene stuff," Storm hissed as he slunk out of the room.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Ron muttered as he left.  
  
"Well, I'd best go before you two start talking about dresses," Harry teased. As Harry walked out, Hermione walked over to where Dawn was looking in her trunk.  
  
"What're those little, gold coins?"  
  
"Those are galleons, I guess you are supposed to use them at Hogsmeade."  
  
"Oh, okay. So, it is some form of money?"  
  
"Yes, yes it is," Hermione said carefully. "I can tell you the history of the galleon-"  
  
"Um, no thank you. It'd be like learning the history of the human dollar," Dawn interrupted.  
  
"True, very true. So, what else have you got in there?"  
  
"Just dresses, a rock, and two bed sheets. Very nice ones, though."  
  
"Bed sheets?"  
  
"Yeah, I think so."  
  
"Bed sheets?"  
  
"Well, I guess."  
  
"Is your uncle paranoid?"  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"Bed sheets? You mean those things that you cover your beds with?"  
  
"Well, yeah."  
  
"Why would he give you bed sheets?"  
  
"I dunno."  
  
"Let me see those," Hermione said determinedly.  
  
"Sure," Dawn said. She moved her robes to the side. A piece of amethyst shimmered before she moved that too. Underneath it all was one silvery sheet that looked like it was made of water, and one gold one that looked like it was made of silvery gold.  
  
"DAWN, these aren't sheets. Pull those out and let the boys in!" Hermione said. Now she was excited. Dawn took her sheets out of her bag using the silver one to pull out the gold, gently, and she took the amethyst out too. She fiddled with the amethyst before the boys were allowed back in. She quickly and quietly closed her bags while wondering what was going on. "You guys, look at what Dawn has. Harry, if you will recognize, she has one invisibility cloak, and the other is-is it is a cleaning cloak. Whatever it touches is instantly cleaned." Ron snorted.  
  
"Cleaning cloak? What use does that have?" Ron asked.  
  
"To clean you dimwit," Storm muttered.  
  
"I still say that would have made nice bed sheets," Dawn said thoughtfully. Harry, Ron, and Hermione laughed.  
  
"You know, Potter, you haven't laughed this much since Diggory died," Malfoy said as he walked in. Crabbe and Goyle followed him in. Two dangerous, and vile mountains surrounding a harmless, little hill.  
  
"You know, Malfoy, you haven't been as threatening since you fucked Crabbe or was it Goyle? No matter, they are too ugly to tell the difference between the two," Ron said hastily.  
  
"Oh, nice comeback Ron."  
  
"Look, before you two start a fight, I'm warning you now, STOP," Dawn said with a meek beginning and a bold finish.  
  
"Are you going to stop me, or are you going to ask me to move again?" Malfoy snickered.  
  
"She never asked you to move, and we were with her the whole time," Harry cut in.  
  
"Yes, I did tell him to move, after I ran away from you three. He's a gentlemen, when he wants to be." Hermione snorted, and Ron began to laugh hysterically. "Ignore them, Draco, but please, either leave or face the consequences."  
  
"And how exactly is a first-year, thirteen year old girl that just ruined my rep going to stop me?"  
  
"Like this," Dawn said. She pointed one finger at Draco and turned him into a canary. "I think you look nicer this way."  
  
"Oh, I despise you," Draco muttered.  
  
"Yeah, I know," Dawn said happily. "Now, Crabbe and Goyle, you two are reasonable humans, right? Well, if you want to remain reasonable humans then you'd best take your master and leave." Crabbe scratched his head uncertainly, while Goyle picked up Draco. They quickly stalked out of the room.  
  
"You have to teach me how to do that," Ron said.  
  
"I could teach you how to do it the right way, for some weird reason, though her way seems more efficient, I think Professor McGonagall would prefer it we learned the spell along with the wand waving along with the changing of warlocks," Hermione said rather rudely.  
  
"Sorry, but Hermione's right. I can't teach you how to do that because I barely know how I do that."  
  
"You spoke with Malfoy after you ran away from us, but you were mad at us? Malfoy is one of the dark side...his father wants me...dead," Harry said slowly.  
  
"You dead? Why ever would anyone want that?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Because Mr. Malfoy was part of You-Know-Who's clan, and Harry near killed You-Know-Who when he was a baby," Ron said once again supplying Dawn with a wonderful answer.  
  
"I really would like to know who You-Know-Who is, because I apparently don't know who," Dawn said thoughtfully.  
  
"Now that's confusing," Ron and Hermione stated.  
  
"Dawn, you really have to choose between him, and us" Harry said urgently.  
  
"Don't put pressure on her, Harry. After she finds out-" Hermione started.  
  
"Look, Hermione and Harry, I already showed whom I prefer being around. I didn't turn you into canaries, now did I? No, I turned Draco into one, and I'm almost certain he'd prefer being called by his first name then his last," Dawn said. She was on the verge of tears, so she left the cart to go find an empty one.  
  
"Well, Harry, look at what you've done," Ron accused.  
  
"I was simply stating the truth," Harry said, his voice was weaker by the second.  
  
"So was she, she already proved that she favors us to him because she stood up for us, and you have no right to tell her who her friends can and cannot be," Ron said.  
  
"Wow, Ron, you almost sound like me!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"Oh now you can just shoot me," Ron said overdramatically. He pretended to faint.  
  
"It can't be that bad." Ron gave her a look that said, "That's what you'd like us to think."  
  
"Do you think we should go and find her, or do you think she'll come back?" Harry asked.  
  
"I think-I think we should let her kitty decide." Storm yowled at the thought of being called a `kitty', and he left the room to find his mistress. They followed him silently. Each was thinking something different. Harry was thinking, "Now what have I done?" Ron was thinking, "What flavor was that Bertie Botts Jellybean again?" Hermione was thinking, "We are a disgrace to the society, and we will probably be expelled for making her jump off of the train." They found her in a near empty cart where Neville Longbottom was residing, so it may as well have been called empty.  
  
Neville was trying to read and not look at the sobbing Dawn who didn't even know he was there.  
  
"Hey Neville! We are almost there, you might want to change into your robes," Ron said pretending to ignore Dawn. Dawn looked away from them, wiped her eyes. Gave Neville a quick apology and started walking back to her cart. She looked up and saw Draco the canary.  
  
"If you come down, I'll change you back into a warlock." The canary obliged, and had a rough landing on the carpeting of the train. Dawn pointed at him, and he went back to being Draco. "Sorry about that Draco, but I did warn you."  
  
"Yes, yes you did." Hermione, Harry, Ron, Storm, and Neville were at the corner, and Hermione saw them together first.  
  
"Shh, we'll find out about this gentleman that Dawn sees." The five pairs of eyes watched them.  
  
"Well, Dawn, I thank you for returning me to my proper shape," Draco continued.  
  
"And I thank you for promising not to tease my friends any more."  
  
"He promised what?" Hermione started.  
  
"SHH," Neville, Harry, and Ron all said at the same time. Draco used one hand to draw Dawn's hair away from her face. Dawn looked startled instead of her usual being just plain scared. As Draco leaned forward, Dawn moved back and ran the rest of her way to her cart. She quickly got there, closed the door gently, and locked the door to her room. She changed into her robes, and sat mortified at what she had done. She had somehow made Harry's future murderer fall `in love' with her. There was a soft scratching, then meowing at the door. Dawn went to open it. Storm walked in, and Dawn closed the door behind him.  
  
"How could you?" Storm asked.  
  
"How could I what?" Dawn asked in return.  
  
"How could you let a Malfoy lay a hand on your hair, and yesterday your hand, and-"  
  
"And next thing you'll know is how could I be nice to someone who just wants a friend?" Dawn interrupted. "He's not a bad person. He's just been hurt. I don't know exactly how, but no normal person is that pale, is that mean, and has so many dimensions to their personality. I always thought that you were a smart cat; I'm guessing I was wrong." Storm sighed one of those heavy cat sighs.  
  
"I'm only looking out for your best interest, milady."  
  
"Milady?"  
  
"Well, your uncle is a count, isn't he?"  
  
"If he's my uncle." The train came to an abrupt halt. Dawn picked up her bags, put Storm on top of her lightest suitcase, opened the door, and left. 


	7. Going with the First Years

Sorry about the delay.my computer broke down. Sigh I missed it so, but.what can you do when Gateway is as slow as molasses on a cold, winter's eve?  
  
Chapter VI - Going with the First Years  
  
Dawn truly stood out. Not only was she taller then the surrounding ten-year- olds, but also she was wearing her lavender robe. Her choice in wardrobe accented her eyes, and made her look all the better. A tall, and friendly, haggard, round man greeted her and the other first years.  
  
"Ya'd all best keep yer stuff together `cause we're almost there. When we get there all a yer are ta go and wait in the dinin' hall. Ya'd best be right patient `til after Dumbledore's speech, and the introduction o' the Sortin' Hat. After that, you'd best jest go ter yer Houses and eat up a storm. Then ofta bed with the lot of ye." Dawn wasn't at all puzzled by this strange dialect, but she did want to know who Dumbledore is, and who the Sorting Hat is. She followed the first years on to a boat, and together, they crossed the stream. The gargantuan school looked gloomy and foreboding in the distance. Dawn shivered at the sight of it.  
  
"I hate water," Storm said haughtily.  
  
"I could have always left you on the train, Storm Donovan."  
  
"I hate it when you call me that," Storm said as they reached the school. One by one, the first years filed out. They walked into a great hall, filled with tables, and teachers. Students were already at the tables, impatiently looking at the podium where a tall, old man with glasses, and merry blue eyes stood. He smiled at Dawn and the others, but Dawn felt a bit because more welcome because of it. A rather short lady who looked prim and neat sat beside him. As she looked through, she saw a man with too much gel in his hair, and cold eyes. There was also a guy in a janitor's uniform, and many more teachers. She stood there, studying the teachers, and she didn't even notice that the old man in the center had been talking. She just barely obtained the last few phrases of the speech.  
  
"-and NO ONE as I will remind you is allowed to go in the wood at night especially, and now it is time for the Sorting Hat." The prim, neat lady walked off of the stage, and came back with a hat. It was certainly the ugliest hat Dawn had ever seen, but it had a certain charm about it. The hat suddenly began to talk, and Dawn was so shocked, she didn't hear what it said. "Oh great," she thought, "I missed two speeches." The other first years were shifting uneasily.  
  
"Albert Albertus, please come up to the stand," the tall man said. A small red-headed boy walked forward. His fingers were crossed, and he was whispering something under his breath. When he finally reached the podium, they placed the hat on his head. The hat settled itself for a few moments, and then it yelled, "HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
Dawn cocked her head to the side. Hufflepuff? Was that supposed to mean something? One of the tables cheered, and the boy went there smiling. One by one, the children in front of her left, and when she realized they did things in alphabetical order, she realized that she had been skipped. She looked at the happy headmaster. Had she been forgotten because she was skipping grades? She watched until he called "Charlie Zindara." The hat told the entire world that Charlie was to go to Ravenclaw. She looked at the crowds at the table. She noticed that four people were staring at her: Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Draco. Storm brushed himself against her legs to be a comforting friend.  
  
"Don't worry, Dawn. You're next," Storm reassured her.  
  
"Okay, Storm."  
  
"Last, but not least, I call, Dawn Sylvia Carvian." Everyone shook their heads in wonder. Carvian should have been called long ago. Dawn walked down the path that the preceding first years had walked. Storm followed her with dignity. A couple of muffled gasps and giggles washed through the crowd. Whispers about her choice of robe raced through different cliques. She kept her head down, and what had looked like a short walk became increasingly longer. Finally, she reached her destination, and Professor Dumbledore told her not to worry. She sat in the seat that the others had sat in, and Storm sat in her lap. Another wave of giggles ran through.  
  
"Oh, you are a complex one aren't you?" the hat asked her. For some odd reason she felt as though the rest of the audience couldn't hear him. "Let's see. You've got the brains and brawns. Your choice between Ravenclaw or Gryffindor."  
  
"Um, it doesn't matter," Dawn thought recklessly.  
  
"Saying it doesn't matter makes you seem to have less brains then I thought. I'd best place you in Gryffindor," the hat said. Once again, it seemed as though no one else could hear him. "GRYFFINDOR!" he said loudly. The hat released itself, and the redand gold table cheered.  
  
"Okay, because I know that you are all wondering why the girl and her cat were chosen last when her last name make her one of the first I will say this. We couldn't find her to give her the admission letter three years ago, so now she is accepted and her knowledge surpasses those of the average first year, and she can't be placed with the second, third, or fourth years because she is far too skilled, so she shall be placed with the fifth years," Dumbledore said. Whispers went through the tables. The Gryffindor table looked confused. "I know you are all also wondering about her, uh, cat? Her cat is one of her few pieces of protection, and she has no choice but to take him with her. No harm shall be done to this cat, unless you want to be expelled and have to live in the chambers for seven years and be the cat's slave. Now, Storm Donovan, you and your mistress may go to your seats," Dumbledore concluded. The teachers looked shocked, Filch looked shocked, Miss Norris looked shocked, the students looked shocked, Hagrid looked shocked, even the ghosts looked shocked. Storm slowly slid off of Dawn's lap, and the two walked to the table. Dawn's head faced the ground and she observed the intricate patterns inside of the carpeting. "Now, let's eat," Dumbledore announced when she reached her seat in between Harry and Hermione. Storm, once again, sat in her lap. The plates filled themselves, and Dawn fed Storm whatever he wanted, while she self- consciously ate her own food. Her eyes never left her plate. The whole Gryffindor table wasn't eating their proper share because their eyes kept on wandering back to Dawn.  
  
"Um, whoever the leader of this table is, may I please be excused?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Yes, you may," Angelina said. Her eyes were friendly toward the little misfit. Dawn left, and after taking a piece of fish, Storm followed her. She walked down the corridors, and quickly got lost. She decided to sit down in despair in front of a picture of the `Fat Lady'.  
  
"Why, hello there. Why the long face on the first day of school?"  
  
"I don't know," Dawn said without even thinking about the fact that she was talking to a picture.  
  
"Well, deary, which House are you supposed to be in?" the Fat Lady asked.  
  
"Gryffindor," Harry said as he appeared behind Dawn.  
  
"Oh, hi, Harry. First time we've met without me running into you," Dawn said slowly.  
  
"True. Gargoyle centaurs." The `Fat Lady' swung herself open.  
  
"Thank you very much," Dawn said politely.  
  
"You're welcome deary." Dawn walked past the portrait, Storm following her slowly. She picked a chair in the middle of the Common Room.  
  
"I'm sorry about earlier...after you let Storm in we kind of over heard what you said about Malfoy...I mean Draco."  
  
"You guys couldn't hear what Storm said, could you?" Storm snorted.  
  
"Frankly and honestly, no. If he was a snake..." Harry started.  
  
"Ha ha ha. I wouldn't let a snake follow me around, sit on my lap, and be my `legal guardian'."  
  
"Well..."Storm began.  
  
"Who is You-Know-Who anyway?"  
  
"Voldemort, er, he was formerly known as Tom Riddle."  
  
"I prefer the name Tom Riddle to Voldemort."  
  
"You and about half of the world."  
  
"Hmm, so, why'd you come here?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Well, I thought you might like some company...aside from your cat. What's his name?"  
  
"Storm Donovan II."  
  
"Very, very snobbish name." Storm hissed. "Or not."  
  
"I think he'd make a better canary then he makes a cat."  
  
"Noooooooooo! Not again!" Storm yelled.  
  
"Well, he claims that last time I said that I turned him into a mouse."  
  
"Fun, fun."  
  
"So, what are you all about?"  
  
"I've got no clue."  
  
"You don't know what you're about?"  
  
"Well, how'd you feel when you first found out you were a warlock, er, wizard?"  
  
"Very, VERY confused," he said sadly.  
  
"Well, how do you think that I feel?"  
  
"Just as bad if not worse."  
  
"Well, I'd best be going. The others are coming up. See you Harry, and hopefully, I won't run into you." Dawn smiled, opened the window, and climbed outside." Storm quickly leaped out after her. Harry just stood there stunned.  
  
"Hey Harry!" Hermione said. "Whom were you talking to?" Harry dragged Hermione out of the crowd.  
  
"I was talking to Sirius."  
  
"Any news?"  
  
"Nothing really, I'll tell you guys about it tomorrow," he said as Ron joined them. Dawn suddenly came through the portrait. Storm was at her heels. Harry wondered why he had told Hermione he was talking to Sirius. It didn't really matter, it was just that a meeting with Sirius Black is a serious thing because Sirius is a wanted criminal, although he did nothing. 


End file.
